Buenas noches
by Placeba
Summary: Por unos segundos creyó que su razón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, imaginar esa voz era completamente irrisorio a esas alturas del partido; sin embargo, esos mismos segundos le tomó abrir los ojos y alzarlos hacia el frente, encontrándose con el fruto de sus más recónditos y secretos anhelos. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** La saga y todo lo referente a ella le pertenece a Tolkien. Este relato es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Buenas noches**

_Viñeta_

Pronto, y luego de una irremediable carrera de la que casi no se conocía ni se había esclarecido su porqué, una fugaz estela dorada emergió entre los árboles. La muchacha parpadeó debido a la sorpresa que sus ojos se llevaron ante ese inesperado hallazgo, sin embargo, esa etérea acción le pareció impropiamente duradera y pausada, como si su cerebro hubiera tardado horas en procesar las finas hebras áureas que resaltaban en la verdosa maleza y las cuales extrañamente no desentonaban con el ambiente selvático del bosque.

Entonces se sintió, por primera vez, como si fuera parte de una reproducción en cámara lenta y se impresionó al descubrir que de verdad existía un estado tan abstracto como aquel. Cuando el sutil sopor que trajo ese pensamiento se esfumó, envuelta en sus meros instintos sus piernas decidieron correr con más ahínco. No le importó eludir las diversas y enmarañadas ramas que obstaculizaban su paso y rasguñaban su piel o la inconstante superficie de piedras, raíces y mucha tierra que entorpecía sus zancadas. Sólo estaba introducida en una muda meta que su voz se negaba a articular, pero que al contrario, su mente no dejaba de formular. Se dedicó a transitar por el invisible camino que los pies ligeros de él creaban para que ella imitara, no obstante, no tardó en encontrarse sola en torno a la indómita vegetación de ese lugar, bajo la negrura que en esos momentos daba una nube sobre el sol y con una apesadumbrada sensación sobre el pecho. Perseguir una ilusión fue la fuerza que su razón necesitó para detener sus piernas. No tenía una razón para seguir emprendiendo un trayecto que la alejaría más de aquella seguridad que, a su parecer, comenzaba a carecer de valor.

Pese a que no era nada alejado a su realidad, la muchacha se sintió miserablemente solitaria, tanto, que le dieron ganas de llorar como aquella vez cuando tenía cinco años y se alejó de la mano de su madre perdiéndose en el supermercado. Bajó la cabeza y sintió el chiflido de la brisa a su alrededor, revoloteando sus cabellos liberados de la trenza que con amabilidad una Elfa se había ofrecido a confeccionar en su habitación esa mañana. Se conocía, por lo que probablemente se dejaría llevar por los sollozos que sus labios bien apretados retenían.

Cerró los ojos palpándolos húmedos y empuñó sus manos tratando de mitigar las capas de miedo que empezaban a franquear su cuerpo.

La idea de que no estaba en su hogar comenzaba a asustarla. Ahora se sentía estúpida y vulnerable; así mismo como pequeña y perdida.

—Le ab-dollen.

Tal como sus lóbregas reflexiones seguían contaminando su actitud, por unos segundos creyó que su razón le estaba jugando una asquerosa pasada al imaginar semejantes palabras; segundos que le tomó abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y alzarlos hacia el frente. La voz melodiosa y con tintes de regaño volvió a aflorar a través del murmullo natural del bosque, esta ocasión en forma más suave y delicada, como una caricia íntima que se transportó en el aire para arribar en sus oídos.

Llevó su mirada hacia la figura que se recortaba entre la heterogénea espesura que los rodeaban. El cabello largo y rubio de Legolas estaba tan impoluto como recordaba, mecido con gracia al compás del viento sosegad que, en ese neutro momento, le pareció confortable y apaciguador. Una inesperada tranquilidad mermó la consternada situación en la que estaba, tan poderosa que la dejó paralizada bajo esa aguda vista y su inherente escrutinio. Pareció preocupado, dado que su aspecto no debía ser el más recatado ni cuidadoso para ser doncella o mujer, pero Legolas la conocía y sabía lo poco que le importaba aparentar algo que no era. El Elfo menguó la distancia que los separaba en grandes zancadas mientras que su cuerpo, como siempre, parecía flotar. Llegó tan cerca de ella que no parecía importarle el importunar su preciado espacio personal.

Luego de toda la oscuridad que pretendió corroerla, lo volvía a tener a sólo un roce, a una ordinaria exhalación, a sólo unos centímetros de cumplir con lo que anhelaba, pero como seguía temiendo, con la mandíbula seca la joven únicamente formó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas dilucidando la concreta veracidad de que Legolas pudiera estar tan cerca e inquietándose en pensar lo lejos que la materialidad los realizaba. Su corazón, alterado por contradictorias emociones, comenzó a latir con un entusiasmo ensordecedor, como siempre sucedía en esas cuestiones que lo involucraban a él y que ella ya no podía ignorar. Era demasiado tarde cuando tanta agua había pasado bajo el puente y muy complejo para alguien tan idiota como ella en lo referente a sentimientos.

Lo observó a los ojos, azules como el cielo en día de verano, y se dejó llevar por el influjo de serenidad que ellos expresaban. Él levantó su mano y la suspendió en el aire junto a su mejilla izquierda, cubriéndola imperceptiblemente con sus dedos largos y níveos. Legolas no alcanzó ni hizo mayor ademán por tocarla, pero pudo sentir la cálida oleada que el Elfo Silvano expedía por el simple hecho que ella también deseaba experimentar su casi sublime tacto bajo su piel.

—Lissi olóri —musitó Legolas sobre su boca y ella sintió su aliento demasiado vívido para ser ficticio.

Le preocupaba que del más ínfimo contacto dependiera toda esa atmósfera o más importante, que su imagen pudiera evaporarse en un pasajero parpadeo; la agobiaba, la aprensión estrujaba su corazón y la aflicción no la dejaría pensar con claridad. Tantos contras y tanta oscuridad que absurda y fácilmente podía ser burlada por los efímeros segundos que les llevó unir sus labios en un esperado beso.

En contra de las palabras que Legolas manifestó, y como ella estimó en un principio, terminó despertando.

* * *

_Le ab-dollen_: Llegas tarde.

_ Lissi olóri_: dulces sueños.

___Hola! Luego de las fiestas y de la mitad de los resultados acerca de la Universidad, he vuelto :) Sin embargo, no traigo algo similar a lo anterior subido en esta página, más que nada, lo que está referido al complejo fandom el cual, sin preeverlo, elegí esta vez. Mi primer relato con personajes de ESDLA, del cual obviamente soy gran admiradora. Bueno, elegí a este personaje recayendo casi como cualquier fangirl, no se puede negar cuando tienes favoritos indiscutibles y, siendo sincera, amó a Legolas tanto como a Sam, Aragorn y, bueno, la lista interminable seguiría -.- Busqué diccionarios y las charlas en elfico, encontrando esas frases que ocupé, pero si llego a estas equivocada lo lamento de antemano. De verdad es demasiado interesante este lenguaje! Me encantó. El otro personaje podría decirse que es un OC, tenía pensado como la típica chica que, por razones ajenas al entendimiento humano, termina en esa época. Cuando escribo se me hace inevitable dejar tantas cosas al azar, por lo que pueden ambientarlo en donde sea. _

___Saludos._

**Hydrae**


End file.
